


The Last Cigarette

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	The Last Cigarette

****  


"Victor...? Are you smoking my last L&B cigarette...?" Sherlock had the empty silver packet in his hand. He looked over at Victor, the slim beautiful man was leaning back in his desk chair. They were in Victor's small dorm room at University.

"I'm sorry darling. I'm having a bit of writer's block and I really needed a smoke. I will buy you a new L&B packet; I promise." Victor never bothered to look over at his lover, he continued to blow the smoke through his nose nonchalantly.

Sherlock frowned and crumbled up the empty packet. He wasn't very keen in the idea of Victor paying for his cigarettes. The man was wealthy but that didn't mean much to Sherlock. He threw crumpled packet towards the waste basket in the corner. "I can buy my own cigarettes. And, aren't you ready to get off of that damn chair? I don't know how you manage to sit still for so long? You've been sitting in front of that stupid ancient piece of machinery for days. What happened to the computer I bought for your birthday?"

"Bought for me...?" Victor smiled, "I thought you said you nicked it from Mycroft?"

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders, "Same thing isn't it...?"

Victor laughed, "I sold it for that First Edition book on poisons I gave you _for your birthday_." But Victor could see that Sherlock was twitching a bit. He shook his head, "Hold up a second, I will be right back."

Sherlock watched Victor leave the room. Mycroft kept telling Sherlock that his relationship with Victor was borderline dysfunctional and very strange. Mycroft didn't mind Sherlock being in a homosexual relationship; but Victor Trevor had questionable morals and ethics. Sherlock didn't bother to explain to his pompous brother those were the qualities he loved the most about his handsome blue-eyed lover.

Victor was gone for about 4 minutes - before coming back to the dorm room. Victor closed the door of the room before he threw something on Sherlock's lap. "Here you go..."

Sherlock inspected the expensive packet of cigarettes with the purple label, "Where did you get Silk Cut cigarettes...?"

"I got them from Tennyson. That rich old queen smokes the best. You know he loves to brag about his Silk Cut ciggies - like he's Princess Diana. I would have asked Wilkes - but he's out shagging some new slag he met this weekend. I can't keep up with that guy's so-called girlfriends." Victor handed the sterling silver lighter to Sherlock.

Sherlock frowned momentarily. "Good lord, Tenny is a bloody pervert. What the hell did you have to promise for these cigarettes?"

Victor laughed. He straddled Sherlock's thighs and put his arms around the taller man, "Well, I promised Tenny that I would let him suck me off one day. I'm not sure when that day will be; but I will keep my promise."

Sherlock inhaled deeply, he could feel the cigarette burn his lungs. One hand held the cigarette, the other cupped Victor's bum so that the man wouldn't fall off his legs. "Vic, you didn't have to do that for a bloody cigarette."

Victor leaned over and kissed Sherlock. He opened his mouth welcome Sherlock's warm tongue in his and the cigarette smoke inside his mouth. When it was over, Victor looked deeply into Sherlock's eyes, "Don't be a twat; of course I didn't do it for the cigarettes. I did it to make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy. Don't forget that Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at Victor. He wanted to smile; but felt that expression would cheapen the moment. "I'll never forget it. I swear it."

 


End file.
